The Hidden Angel
by LyrisaLove
Summary: Lucifer escaped the cage and now he'll stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Unfortunately, that just happened to be a pretty little angel and the apocalypse. Dark!Lucifer/OC I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! :)
1. Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 1: Unexpected** **Reunion**

* * *

When you're missing a piece of yourself, an aching, gut wrenching emptiness always takes over and until you find the link that completes your very soul, that awful feeling will never go away.

Most people would find a way to fill the void by a string of relationships, affairs, food and so on. But Lyrianna wasn't 'most people'. Their pain would never compare to her own.

Many years had passed since the angel had been cast out of heaven, her grace taken, her heart and spirit torn away from the betrayal of her own kind.

Nevertheless, she had adjusted well to the life that had been forced upon her. She'd found herself a home in a tiny cottage on the borders of Detroit.

Long dark hair contrasted with her almost white skin as she admired the flames, curling and swaying, flicking this way and that, crackling as they burnt the dry wood; their constant dancing calming her nerves. She had trudged through the snow for what seemed like hours, coming home from her little pie restaurant, if you could even call it that, and now she basked in the warmth of her cozy living room.

Bitter cold existed behind the closed doors. To her, it was like two sides on a coin: the first being wet, miserable weather, where only snow falling in a dizzying speed existed; And inside, where she instantly felt as if she had stepped in a warm bath, where she only had to peer out of the window to see the world covered in blanket of white.

Despite being warm and cozy, as the fire cast long shadows over the rug, this was Lyrianna's least favourite time of day. She was alone with her thoughts but no matter how hard she tried to block them out, she just couldn't fight them.

His face haunted her every night whether she was asleep or not. Lucifer's face. But she knew that he wasn't really there. If he was she'd have felt the cold sweep over her.

It wasn't the same type of chilly feeling you'd feel in winter as a gust of wind brushed passed you, but more like the random shivers in the heat of summer, that causes your skin to crawl. (If you've felt it before than I'm sure you know what I'm talking about).

Lyrianna, or Lily as she goes by these days, hadn't had that feeling for a while. For that she was grateful. She knew that Lucifer had been cast out too, hell, she was cast out the same day, just not the same way. He was the one that pushed her out of heaven. Why, you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

After a while of staring at the fire, Lily's eyes started to flutter close as her mind wandered to the obscure thoughts and worries that became present when nothing else is there to hold her attention.

The next morning, her phone began to vibrate, causing her eyes take in every ray of sunlight as she opened them. "Shit." She groaned. Like I said before, she'd adjusted well to the human world.

As she answered the little green button on her phone, she barely had to look at the time to know that she had slept too long. In this case, she was fortunate, for her best friend and herself were the only people working in that little pie restaurant, so she was unlikely to get fired. "Hey, Anna! I'm on my wa- No! Of course I didn't 'just wake up'… I'll be there soon, I promise! I Bye!"

About half an hour later, Lily found herself surrounded by customers ordering a variety of different pies, despite the small size of the place, it was practically full most of the day. The evening fell and Anna was about to say goodbye. "Are you gonna be alright here by yourself? This is the fourth time you've come in late this week."

Lyrianna shrugged. "I guess I just overslept… Again." She added as an afterthought.

"Lily, I've known you for two years and you are never late… Are you sure you're okay? I won't leave you like this by yourself." Anna had always been one to worry, but this time, Lily had no other explanation, for even she didn't have the slightest idea as to why this kept happening.

She nodded, giving her friend a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. I can handle the customers by myself for a week, don't worry about it."

Before Anna could reply, two men entered the restaurant. One had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes that appeared to be a mixture of blue, green, and brown. He was slightly taller than the other one, but somehow looked younger.

The other man had green eyes, light freckles on his face and dark blond, short-cropped Ivy-league hair. He was rather good looking, in her opinion anyway.

Anna smirked slightly and nudged her. "Go get 'em tiger. I've got my flight to catch." With that said, she left, leaving Lyrianna to take their orders.

She knew exactly what Anna meant, having lived on earth longer than most living people, she'd defiantly picked up one or two things.

"What can I get you?" She asked, smiling politely at the two men.

"Two apple pies please." The handsome one gave her a small wink.

But Lily could tell something about them was different, and she was determined to find out what it was.

The perks of being an angel, fallen or not, she could still hear them from a distance, so she merely went back behind the counter, fetching their orders.

Unfortunately, she missed the beginning of their conversation, but the moment she heard what they were talking about, she shuddered. "First I'm gonna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him."

She silently prayed that they weren't being literal. "Dean,-."

Then something happened, something she never thought would ever happen anywhere near her again. The sound of a flutter of wings. "An angel...?" Lily wondered, her eyes wide.

He spotted her right away, as she chose that moment to bring the two apple pies the men had asked her for.

He was wearing a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and loosened blue tie accentuated by a beige trench coat. "You're an angel." He stated bluntly. "You're-."

She recognized him. And she could see by the look on his face, that he recognized her as well. "C-Castiel?" Her heart pounded with joy as he embraced her. They stood there for a moment and stared into each other's eyes as if in a trance.

"Can it really be you? Lyrianna?" He asked after a second, barely believing his own eyes.

She beamed. "I never thought I'd see you again… Or any angel for that matter. I thought I lost everything when…" She trailed off, her memories returning to that dark day once again.

Of course he noticed and wrapped his arms around her again, trying to comfort her. "I know." He whispered. "That was a hard day for all of us. We looked for you... But-"

"He carved enochian sigils on my ribs… So that no other angel would ever be able to find me." She explained. "He wanted me hidden, so that when he got free he could get me back."

Castiel frowned. "But if you're hidden from all angels… That includes him as well. Unless…"

"Demons." Lyrianna breathed. "He'll get them to find me when or if he escapes hell."

There was a cough from beside them, where the two men sat, staring at the two angels with awkward expressions. "Uh…Cas? Care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Oh…" Castiel frowned. "Lyrianna, this is Sam and Dean. The Winchesters."

Like most angels, Lily knew of their destiny as the 'Michael sword' and 'Lucifer's vessel' and the very thought of that worried her.

"Hi. Just call me Lily, okay?" She smiled shyly. "What brings you here, anyway? Detroit, I mean?" Then the realization hit her. "Please don't tell me he's…" She glanced pleadingly at Castiel.

Sam grimaced as though the world was on his shoulders but didn't say a word, Dean sighed, and in the end, it was still Castiel who answered. "I'm so sorry, Lyrianna… but he's back. Lucifer's back."

At the mention of the devil's name, a strange feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. She felt the muscles of her heart tighten with an incredible force, sending gushes of blood down her veins in a single movement. "No." She whispered. "No. No. He can't be back!"

Sam and Dean stared at her with baffled looks. Of course, it was perfectly normal to be afraid of Satan walking the earth but they could tell she had a secret, and they anticipated to find out just what it was.

"I take it you know him, then?" Dean asked, stating the obvious.

Cas replied before Lily even had the chance to open her mouth. "She and Lucifer have history. He's the one who hid her from heaven." That was all he said, and for that Lily was grateful.

But for the Winchesters, it wasn't enough. "What history?"

After a moment of hesitation, she decided there wasn't much point in hiding the truth from them. "He threw me out of heaven." She whimpered.

Their eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"I was hand chosen by him one day to become his 'companion', in a way. But then I started to learn more about him, his motives for mankind, God's newest creation at the time, I guess… I didn't agree with him, and he got livid. That's all you need to know now. If he finds me, I'm sure you'll find out more." She stated.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I wrote a Lucifer/OC fic. This story will get very dark. Lucifer will show up soon enough and when he does I can tell you that it won't be pretty. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! :3**

 **\- Lyrisa xoxoxo**


	2. Nightmare Visit

**Chapter 2: Nightmare Visit**

* * *

Later that evening, Castiel and the Winchesters were all set to go on a little trip to track down a demon called Crowley, so that they could get hold of a weapon strong enough to kill Lucifer.

At first they had asked Lyrianna to come along, therefore they could defend her if any demons showed up. However, she decided against it, allowing them to protect her house with devil traps hidden all over the place and salt wherever a demon could get in, just in case something happened while they were gone.

"Thank you so much for doing all this for me." She told them as they were about to leave. "You're welcome to stay here when you come back… It'd be nice to have a bit of company." She offered, and they graciously accepted.

Regardless of being inside a now completely secured house, Lily didn't feel safe as she crawled slowly into her bed, wrapping the covers around herself tightly.

She felt the same way she always had whenever she found herself alone, now more than ever, knowing that Lucifer had finally broken free from the cage.

Hours of trying hard not to succumb to her own exhaustion, the fallen angel finally fell asleep, unintentionally stepping into to one of her worst nightmares.

 _The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she was surrounded in total darkness. She could see, but only because a cold, hesitant ray of moonlight streamed through her window, casting eerie shadows on the walls._

 _As she stood from the bed and took a single step forward, Lyrianna couldn't help but feel that something or someone else was in the room with her, lurking in the darkest of shadows._

 _Whirling around, she saw nothing but her empty bed and the random pictures on the wall staring at her with blackened eyes. "Stay..." They spoke together in solemn whispers._

 _She swallowed a nervous whimper, not at all tempted to take their advice, so instead she started to run into the dark bowels of the house._

 _She sped downstairs, almost falling over on the last step as she did so. She entered the living room, the furniture barely visible while the floorboards creaked with every step she took towards the front door._

 _Shadows seemed to swirl around her bare feet, as if they were trying to pull her further away. In a burst of panic, she fumbled for the light switch. Flipping it up and down frantically, yet the room was still immersed in utter darkness._

 _Anxiety settled in and deep down Lily knew that she wasn't alone. Something brushed past her back, sending those cold shivers down her spine. It was at that moment she knew she wasn't just dreaming. She turned, but there was nothing. Nothing she could see, at least._

 _Outside she could hear the winter wind howling, and it almost sounded like laughter to her panicked mind. She jumped as a gust of wind forced the window to open and slam her bedroom door shut upstairs, causing her to jump in shock._

 _A low chuckle accompanied by an unpleasant icy breeze directly in front of her made her attempt the light switch once again. But just like before, nothing happened._

 _"Miss me?" He asked, his husky voice whispered from over her left shoulder._

 _A small whimper escaped her lips, but there was no reply in the overwhelming obscurity._

 _For a split second, a crack of lightning accompanied by thunder lit up her Livingroom and as she turned around, she saw the shadow of Lucifer's six wings on the wall._

 _She closed her eyes, a feeling of dread causing her stomach to twist and turn unnervingly. "L-Lucifer..."_

 _Even in the dark, she could see him smirk. "That's right." He replied, almost mockingly. "You are a hard one to find, Lyrianna. Harder than I thought when I scratched those sigils into your ribs. I um… Don't suppose you'll tell me where you are?"_

 _She let out a shaky breath before she answered. "Y-you can't be real. I-I'm just having a nightmare a-again… I'm just d-dreaming. Please…" She breathed, mostly to herself… Even so, she knew that she was wrong._

 _He laughed. "You're right. This is a dream, but that doesn't mean it isn't real. You of all people should know that, Lyrianna."_

 _"What do you want with m-me?" She asked, her voice barely audible._

 _"Why do you think I chose you all those years ago…? Out of all the other angels." She didn't reply, not only because she didn't know, but because Lucifer was here, invading her dreams and she was finding it hard to speak. "I chose you because you aren't like them. You have a mind of your own. I thought you'd have joined me in my rebellion against God… But you betrayed me. And you need to be punished."_

 _Her eyes widened. "You punished me the day you cast me out of heaven." She seethed. "When you ripped my life away from me."_

 _Lucifer shrugged. "Your life belonged to me the moment I laid eyes on you. So I will find you Lyrianna, and when I do… You are going to come with me. Because, whether you like it or not, you're my angel." He said calmly. "And you always will be."_

 _"I am not your angel." She countered. "You were cast out, you don't own me anymore."_

 _He shook his head, keeping his cool but Lily could see the anger seethe in his eyes. "Maybe I'll just have to make you mine then, huh?" He growled._

Before she could reply, someone was shaking her awake. "Lyrianna!" It was Castiel's voice that had bought her back to reality.

She bolted up from her bed and hugged him closely, hardly noticing Sam and Dean by the door. "He's looking for me." She breathed over his shoulder. "He's going to find me…"

"We got the colt." Dean stated, "We can kill him."

Lily's eyes widened. "A _gun_? You think that will kill him."

"According to legend, anything shot by this gun, using one of its original bullets, will die, and according to Crowley… That includes Lucifer." Sam explained.

The fallen angel wasn't buying it. "Are they always this foolish?" She asked Cas, who didn't even have to think about his answer.

"Generally, yes."

Sam and Dean gave him a look, but before they could say anything, Lyrianna stood up. "You've fought many monsters before… I know that. But you've never faced anything like him before… He will stop at nothing just to get what he wants."

Dean shook his head. "So what? You're just gonna give up?"

"Dean, she-." Castiel started to defend her, but Lyrianna cut him off.

She frowned, more or less sadly. "Don't you get it, Dean? He's not just looking for me… He's also looking for Sam. Just because you have a special gun that can potentially the devil doesn't mean you can just walk right up to him and pull the trigger. Despite being a stuck-up jerk, he's not stupid."

Castiel nodded. "She has a point."

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked her.

Lyrianna sighed. "I-I don't know… I…"

"We'll figure it out." Dean promised. "But whatever happens, we won't let him get you. Either of you." He added as an afterthought.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Frigging Stupid

**Chapter 3: Frigging Stupid**

* * *

Lily hadn't spoken for a good ten minutes since Dean had vowed to protect her and his brother. Never, not once in her long life as a fallen angel had she ever known a human brave enough to offer protection to someone he barely knew.

Despite the two boys both having very important roles in the imminent apocalypse, she somehow felt so much safer now with him and Sam around.

But the one who kept her calm more than anything or anyone else was none other than Castiel. Finding another angel after all those years of believing she was alone gave her faith… Faith that she thought she'd lost a very long time ago.

"Do you even know where to find him?" She asked no one in particular as they made their way into the living room. Dean was on the phone beside the fireplace, admiring the random pictures and ornaments Lily had collected over the years as he spoke.

Sam nodded, while Castiel seemed to watch her with a concerned expression. She didn't really feel the need to ask why he was worried about her. "Yeah. Um. Carthage, Missouri… at least that's what Crowley said."

"He believes that if Lucifer does succeed to remove mankind from the face of the earth, then demons will be next." Castiel explained.

Lily titled her head slightly as she glanced at Sam, unconvinced. "I still don't think this is a good idea. Who's to say he didn't just make it up?"

"You think it's a trap too, don't you?" Sam guessed, recognizing the doubtful tone to her voice.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never." Dean stated as he placed his phone back into his pocket

"Thank you again for your continued support." Sam retorted, sarcastically.

Dean chuckled. "You're welcome…. You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" The aura around them suddenly became slightly more serious.  
 **  
**His brother shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose **."**

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Bobby's been doing some research and he said Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. There's been six missing people reported in town since Sunday. From what he said, I think the devil's there."

"So the demon _wasn't_ lying." Lily added, a small amount of belief that they could actually kill Lucifer was evident in the tone of her voice. "We can get him."

Dean sighed as he noticed the hope in her eyes. "Look, about what you said earlier… When you think about it...you can't come with. Either of you."

Sam rolled his eyes as Lily nodded "I can't say I _want_ to go, to be honest." She mumbled.

Castiel gently took her hand in comfort, "It's alright to be afraid. After what he did-."

"I am afraid, Cas. No, I'm terrified. If he catches me then he'll rip me to shreds. Not only that but he'll destroy _everything_ that I've grown to love. He put me here as punishment, letting me live among the humans, but he didn't understand: I mean, of course I was devastated, and wanted to go home, but I never hated living here. Maybe he threw me down here because he wanted me to love them even more. But for what? So he can make me watch as they all burn to death around me? If we really do have a chance of beating him… I- I just…"

His hand squeezed slightly, as though telling her it'd be okay. "I know." He whispered.

There was a short silence for a while, until Sam finally started. "Dean-" But his brother cut him off.

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, and if Lily's there, we're basically handing him a frigging gift basket. That's not smart."

The younger brother scoffed slightly. "Since when have we ever done anything smart?" He retorted. "You heard Lily. She deserves to get her revenge-"

"I never said I wanted-"

"I'm serious, Sam." Dean stated, cutting her off.

"So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together." Sam argued.

Castiel and Lyrianna exchanged worried looks as the two boys stared at each other for a long moment until Dean finally looked away, as though he'd given up. "Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea."

"I'm surprised neither of you are dead yet." Lily's voice sounded from beside them, and she could've sworn that she saw Castiel smile from the corner of her eye. "Fine. If Sam's going, then so am I. But I've got to admit, Dean… This really is a stupid idea. "

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, yet before they could reply, Cas beat them to it. "You haven't changed."

She smiled. "I hope you're right… So, what's the plan now? Drive all the way to Carthage and shoot the devil? Please tell me you've actually _got_ a better plan than that. If not, we're all certainly going to die."

Dean chuckled. "First we go to Bobby's then… Well, we've got the whole trip to think about it."

Lyrianna raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Dean… That's really reassuring." We're all gonna die.

* * *

 **Who's looking forward to seeing (or reading ;p) Lucifer!? What do you think he's gonna do when he see's Lyrianna? Please review! :D**


	4. The Devil's in Carthage

**Please review. Next update at 6 reviews! :p Unless no one review in which case I'll just do it anyway! Jk ;3**

 **Enjoy! BTW: Different POV's in this chapter. If you get confused at any point just let me know! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Devil's in Carthage**

* * *

The Singer Salvage Yard consisted of several acres of property, occupied by stacks of old junk cars, a car repair shed and of course, Bobby's house.

As they walked up the steps to the front door, Lily could've sworn she saw something move in one of the downstairs windows.

Paranoid as she was these days, it was most likely just the man they had come to see. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the door opened revealing an old-ish looking man in a wheel chair, wearing a flannel shirt and a tatty, old trucker's hat.

"Bobby, this is Lily." Sam introduced her as they stepped inside.

Lyrianna smiled, mostly out of relief. "Hi." She greeted, politely shaking his hand.

Bobby chuckled, returning her smile. "Get in here, all of ya. We ain't got that much time, might as well make the most of it."

Not even ten minutes after they'd arrived, ten full shot glasses had been poured. Lily sipped from a beer bottle as she watched Dean down all five of his as fast as he could.

"Woo! All right, Chuckles. You turn." He gave Lily a wink while Castiel picked up his first glass, almost nervously.

"Well." The angel breathed, and drained all five of his in a row, way faster than Dean, who stared at him in total astonishment. "I think I'm starting to feel something." The angel added, a blank look on his face.

Lily gawked at him for a second and grinned. "That was brilliant."

"Everybody get in here!" Bobby's voice called from his office. "It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner."

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Dean joked as he got in position with Lily, Castiel and Sam.

As Bobby finished fiddling with the camera, he rolled his wheelchair backwards, so he was in frame with the others. "Shut up. You're drinking my beer." He teased. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Sam chortled.

Castiel frowned. "Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth."

Lily's stomach churned just thinking about it and just as the smiles disappeared, the camera flashed.

* * *

No one got much sleep that night, hell, Lily wasn't sure she even managed to close her eyes for one second. The thought of chasing down someone who wanted to do only he knew what to her made her wonder if she was actually going insane. The more she pondered about it, the worse the feeling got.

The journey to Carthage took more time than she originally thought, it was probably due to the fact that everyone was keeping to themselves, terrified for something to go wrong. Which it no doubt probably would.

It had been a good couple of hours since they last saw any sign of life. The town before them appeared to be completely empty, missing posters were tacked all over the place. "You getting a signal?" Sam asked, looking at the screen of his phone, putting an end to the long silence.

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky." His brother replied.

Sam's brows were knotted together as he looked out of the window. "Place seem a little empty to you?"

"We're gonna go check out the PD." Dean stated, looking at the angels in the back seat. "You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody."

"We'll meet you back here in twenty minutes." Sam added.

"Okay." Castiel replied, as they got out of the car.

Lyrianna looked around apprehensively as Dean and Sam drove off, leaving the two of them alone, or so the brother's thought.

"This town's not empty." Castiel stated, unsure whether or not the fallen angel could perceive what it was he was staring at.

Lyrianna bit her lip. "I know, I see them too." The town was filled with dozens of men in suits, all standing still, attention fixed on something in the distance.

"Reapers only gather like this at times of great catastrophes. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii." She stated, "I've seen this before. It isn't good…"

"We should find out why they're here." He replied, and so they started, pausing to look at the nearest reaper, who seemed to look right through them as though they weren't even there.

"What's that, up there?" Lyrianna asked, her attention caught by another man inside of a building, who turned away from the window the moment she laid eyes on it, the first of the dozens to show any sign of life.

Without warning, Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder, and they were standing at the same spot the reaper had been just seconds before. "Cas, I don't like this…" She whispered as they walked down the dimly lit corridor, taking only a few steps until Lily felt a cold shiver down her spine. "Hello, brother." A voice she recognized right away spoke from the shadows. "And Lyrianna? My little angel. Glad you could join the party."

* * *

"Okay Station's empty…" Dean stated as they left, "And by the looks of it, so is everything else."

As they pulled up to where they were earlier, they soon found out that the angels were nowhere in sight "This isn't good." Sam said, stating the obvious.

Dean shrugged, as they started walking, shotguns in hand and looking around for trouble. "Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and we've already lost two angels."

Sam bit his lip slightly. "You think, uh, you think Lucifer got 'em?"

Dean stopped, an anxious look on his face. "I don't know what else to think."

"There you are." A woman's voice they knew all too well spoke up from behind them.

The brothers turned to face her. "Meg." Sam snarled.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys." She smirked.

Dean glared at her, aiming the colt somewhere between her eyes. "Hell, I could say the same thing for you." He retorted.

Meg scoffed. "Didn't come here alone, Deano." She sneered, glancing at something beside her.

The 'something' splashed in a puddle near her feet and the sound of dogs growling didn't go unnoticed. They glanced around for the source of the noise, Dean, obviously pretending that he wasn't afraid knew exactly what they were. "Hellhounds."

She grinned at the look of dread in his eyes. "Yeah, Dean. Your favorite." She mocked. "Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

Sam scoffed. "I think we'll pass, thanks."

The demon shrugged. "Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

Sam and Dean exchanged knowing looks. "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?"

She shook her head, exasperated. Maybe she was just afraid of failing her 'father.' Either way, the brother's really couldn't bring themselves to care. Dean shifted his aim and fired, causing blood to spurt from the hellhound at the side of her.

"Run!" Sam shouted as the beasts began to chase them.

They made it to a hardware store at the end of the street, and without hesitating Sam managed to chain the doors shut.

"Okay." He breathed as the two of them grabbed big bags of rock salt, the hellhounds still approaching.

"Go, go, go!" They slit the bags open with pocket knives and frantically lined the doorway and windows. "There… Safe for now." Dean panted, sweat pouring down his temple.

"Safer. Trapped like rats." Sam corrected him, hearing the hounds growling outside.

The eldest frowned. "Hey, you heard Meg. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what."

* * *

The room was tenebrous, lit mostly by the glow of fire, in which Lily and Castiel were standing in the center of two separate rings.

"Lucifer." Castiel stated, hardly having to guess. Lily's eyes were locked onto the floor, as if she was too afraid to even look at him.

The devil nodded. "So I take it you're here with the Winchesters." He said, unapprovingly.

"We came alone." Castiel lied.

Lucifer chuckled. "Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, right?" He nodded. "Castiel. I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes." Cas replied, unsure as to where this was going.

"What was that like?" He asked curiously.

Castiel looked around the room for a second, a little put off by Lucifer's small talk. "Um. Slow. Confining."

"What a peculiar thing you are." The devil observed him for a moment, and glanced at Lily for a second.

Castiel noticed him look, and without thinking twice, he decided to distract him from Lyrianna for just a few more minutes. "What's wrong with your vessel?" He asked him, still slightly curious nonetheless.

"Yes. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so-" He shrugged, as though he didn't care for the man's life.

Castiel glared at him. "You-!" He stepped forward, apparently intending to get in the devil's face, but was stopped short; almost forgetting that the fire separated them. "You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."

"Castiel. I don't understand why you're fighting me, of all the angels." Lyrianna looked up at this, glancing at Cas with a worried expression. Lucifer was trying to corrupt him, just how he tried breaking her.

"You really have to ask?"

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? You're their new public enemy number one." Lily's eyes widened, unaware of that news. "We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?"

Nevertheless, Lyrianna's doubts faded when she heard Castiel's next few words. "I'll die first."

"Yes. I suppose you will." Lucifer sighed, and walked over to Lily, who no doubt noticed him coming closer, started to panic. "Leave her alone." Castiel snarled.

Before the devil could reply, Meg entered the room. "I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?" She asked him, a delighted smirk on her face.

Lily and Castiel exchanged worried looks, "Leave them alone." Lucifer replied, much to everybody's surprise.

The demon tilted her head, confused. "I-I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we-?"

He stroked her face almost soothingly. "Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason."

With that said, he walked over to Lily and put the ring of fire around her out just by clicking his fingers. Meanwhile, Castiel eyed a metal pipe on the ceiling, bolted to the wall, clearly figuring out a way to escape.

Out of pure instinct, Lyrianna tried to escape Lucifer's grasp. Though it had been in vain, for he grabbed her before she could even make one step. But the instinct to fight was much stronger than she'd anticipated. Impulsively, she struggled to break away, but he tightened his hold and she knew there was no point trying.

"Now, there'll be none of that!" He said firmly, hauling her closer to him. "I've gotta say you're a lot calmer in your dreams." He noticed, though it sounded more like he was complaining.

"Because you couldn't hurt me." She murmured, instantly regretting she hadn't said that aloud.

He laughed derisively. "Oh, Lyrianna... I'm not gonna hurt ya… Well, I am. But I've waited centuries for this, don't think I'm going to rush into it. Oh no… I'm gonna enjoy breaking you."

Castiel watched him speak with livid eyes and when he saw the terrified look in Lily's, he couldn't stop himself. "Let. Her. Go." He growled. There was a certain tone to his voice that would have scared Lyrianna, if his words had been directed towards her.

The devil turned to face him, unfazed. "We all know I won't make that mistake again." Lyrianna winced at the sound of his voice as Cas stared daggers at him. "Anyhow, Castiel, you have some time. Time to change your mind?" He looked down at Lily, still holding onto her firmly. "And you, my dear… I've got a little job for you to do."

"Wh-what?" She whispered.

* * *

 **What do you think Lucifer's going to do to her/Make her do? What about Sam and Dean? How are they gonna get out? You may notice there's no Ellen of Jo. (mainly cause I love them and didn't want to kill them off! :p) Please review! :D**


	5. Place of Carnage

**Chapter 5: Place of** **Carnage**

* * *

The boys were fortunate enough to find a working radio in the hardware store they had to some extent, barricaded themselves into, and soon enough they were able to contact the one person who could actually help them. "Bobby, its Dean. We got problems." Of course, that was an understatement.

"It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here." Bobby replied, his voice somewhat supportive above the obvious apprehensive tone. "Is everyone all right?"

The thing with siblings is that they can always communicate with just one look. In this case, the two brothers glanced at one another, both thinking about the two angels that had somehow vanished. "No. Well, we're not sure. Cas and Lily… They disappeared."

"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next." Bobby stated.

"Bobby, we think Lucifer might have them." Dean told him, clutching onto the mouthpiece firmly, trying not to sound as worried as he actually was.

"I said, what do we do next?" Bobby repeated.

Dean sighed, leaning his head on his hand for a moment in frustration. "Right… Okay, right."

"Before they went missing, did the angels say anything?" Bobby asked, trying to understand the exact situation.

Sam frowned, thinking for a second. "Not really. They were pretty quiet for basically the whole trip."

"Well, how were they acting? There's got to be something." They couldn't see him, but if they could they would see Bobby frowning, turning over pages in his books, frustrated.

Dean let out an exasperated breath. "I-I don't know, Bobby… I mean, Lily looked a little scared."

Sam gave him a look. "Of course she was scared, Dean. We were practically driving her towards her worst nightmare!" His eyebrows were knotted close together in thought as he tried to remember. "When they got out of the car. The way they were looking around, it was like they were seeing something. It was probably nothing, but-"

"Devil's in the details, boy." Bobby replied, as though he finally realized what was going on. "I think they were seeing reapers. Dozens of 'em." He added.

Sam and Dean gave each other worried looks. "Reapers? What does that mean?"

"It means death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual." Bobby explained. "I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?" Dean asked.

Bobby sighed. "As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh."

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself." Dean exclaimed, barely believing his own ears.

"Not this guy. This is-this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show." Bobby's voice was grave, as though he knew something else they didn't.

"You have any other good news?" Sam asked, highly doubting his own luck.

"In a manner of speaking. I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."

"Where'd the massacre go down?"

"On the land of William Jasper's farm." He replied.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said. With that said, he turned off the radio. "Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." he stated.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam scoffed, as though the very idea was impossible.

Dean glanced at the door. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

"What?"

"Exactly. It's quiet. Why aren't they making any noise?" Sam titled his head in confusion.

"Uh, maybe because they want to draw us out… It's not like Meg would just call them off."

Dean took a breath before he broke the line of salt on the floor before Sam even had the chance to stop him.

"Dean! What are you doing, didn't you hear a word-?" But nothing happened, it was as though the hellhounds had just vanished. "Where are they?"

"Best guess? Lucifer doesn't want his vessel ripped to pieces…" Dean stated. "Told Meg to put those bitches on a leach. Send 'em back to the pit."

Sam's brows knotted together. "I'm not sure that's exactly a good thing. It means he knows we're coming."

* * *

As Lyrianna looked down, she realized why the town was so empty. It was because Lucifer had thrown them into a six hundred feet deep hole. Behind them stood a dozen men- no, demons. They were facing the gigantic grave with emotionless expressions as though they were waiting for something, like the many reapers she had seen just a few hours ago

He watched her staring into the pit and chuckled as he handed her a shovel. "Fill it up," He ordered. To be honest, she was relieved he hadn't asked her to dump the corpses down there. Perhaps if he had caught her earlier, he would've made her kill them.

She bowed her head sadly, imaging all the lives of the people he had cast down and how he had slaughtered them, taking from them what they once had. She imagined the blood, the screams, the pleading and yet… She just couldn't put her finger on why he had done it.

As much as she tried to resist, she couldn't stop herself from asking. "W-why?" She whispered, shifting only small amounts of dirt at a time.

However, he simply shrugged, watching her fill the hole with an attentive expression as he leaned against a nearby tree. "These horsemen are very demanding." He replied, seeing her eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Th-the horsemen?" She echoed, a slight frown appearing on her pale face.

Lucifer nodded, "That is what I said." He smirked.

Then the realization hit her like a bomb. "No." She dropped the shovel. "You can't-!"

His eyes narrowed at her sudden defiance, but before he could react Sam's voice yelled from behind them. "Hey!" He approached Lucifer, readying a shotgun.

Lily's eyes widened as the devil turned to face him. "You wanted to see me?" Sam snarled.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." Lucifer said calmly.

Dean came out of nowhere it seemed and had the colt pointed right at him. "Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Without hesitation, he pointed the gun at his face, point-blank to the forehead. "So suck it."

Bang. Lucifer collapsed. None of the demons reacted and at that point Lily couldn't bring herself to care, he was dead, finally. Sam and Dean watched the corpse for a minute, and their victory was short lived as Lucifer inhaled sharply and stood up.

"Owww..." He groaned, the wound gradually disappearing until it was as though it was never even there in the first place. "Where did you get that?" He growled, referring to the colt that had shot him down.

Before anyone could reply, he punched Dean, causing him to fly into a tree, unconscious. "Now, where were we?" Lucifer sneered.

He glanced at Lily, then back at Sam. When he saw their horrified faces, he laughed. "Don't feel too bad. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them... But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

Lucifer picked up the spade near Lily's feet and moved two scoops of dirt into the massive grave as Sam hurried over to Dean, checking his pulse. After a couple of seconds, the devil stopped, as though a thought had come to mind.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say 'yes' here and now. End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?" He raised an eyebrow, seeing the anger in Sam's eyes.

"It's never gonna happen!" The youngest brother barked.

He scoffed, as he continued to fill up the hole. "Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit." Lily's eyes widened slightly, as though she could hear he certainty in his voice.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!" Sam yelled.

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it." Lucifer sneered and as he did, Sam visibly calmed down. He glanced around at the men, who were still doing nothing, then at Lily, who stared at him with teary eyes.

"What did you do?" He asked. "What did you do to this town?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man."

"And the rest of them?"

Lily closed her eyes at that. "In there." The devil replied. "I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first… I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucifer dropped the shovel on to the ground and turned to face him. "I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael-Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Lyrianna did too, you know. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and yet she still betrayed me." Lily glared at him. "Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar?"

Before Sam could reply, Lucifer decided to keep talking. "Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere… Not that you could if you would."

Sam gave Lily a look and she gestured towards Dean as Lucifer started chanting, knowing that they were both too late to save her.

The devil turned to the demons, "Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls-."

Lyrianna watched as Dean stirred, and sighed in relief at the knowledge that he wasn't dead. "We offer up our lives, blood, souls." The demons spoke, their tones impassive.

"To complete this tribute." Lucifer continued, and the demons repeated.

One by one the demons flashed gold and fell over, dead. Lily and the Winchesters stared with distressed faces. Lucifer looked at them and shrugged. "What? They're just demons."

* * *

A bolt on the pipe in the wall was spinning slowly as Meg watched Castiel, still surrounded by the ring of fire.

"You seem pleased." He noticed.

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence." She grinned in complete and utter bliss. Her faith in the devil confused Castiel, remembering what another demon had said.

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley." He stated.

Meg glared at him. "You don't know Crowley."

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all." Castiel explained.

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine-mine walks the earth." She smirked.

Just then, Castiel got the bolt loose and as the pipe fell, it slammed the demon through the fire and into his arms. Without hesitation, he pressed his palm to her forehead, expecting it to kill her, but nothing happened.

She laughed. "You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?"

The angel shrugged. "I can do this."

He leaned closer as if to kiss her, then pushed her down onto the fire. She screamed loudly as he walked out across her back.

* * *

The ground rumbled as Lucifer watched the massive grave. Sam and Dean looked at Lily and beckoned her to run toward them. The moment she took one step, Lucifer grabbed her. "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere." He clutched her close to his chest, and no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't break free.

She watched at Castiel appeared next to the boys and held a finger to his lips, as though to keep them quiet. He took one look at Lily and mouthed. 'We'll get you out.' But with just one blink, they were gone.

Lyrianna stopped struggling and was now so afraid at that moment that she barely even heard Lucifer say. "Oh, hello, Death."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Three Months Later

**Chapter 6: Three Months Later**

* * *

It had already been about three months since Lucifer had unleashed Death. There months since the devil slaughtered an entire town. Three terribly long months since Lily's nightmare had truly begun.

Her loneliness grew steadily after each day until it dominated every one of her emotions. After a while she realized that the word 'loneliness' was not just the absence of people, but also the presence of pain, the pain of separation from the ones you love. The ones who were there to protect you.

Despite her misery those last few months, Lyrianna hadn't given up hope. Castiel and the Winchesters were still out there, and she believed that they would get her out. For she knew that there was no escaping on her own. Without her grace she was practically human, defenceless and definitely no match against the devil.

She was being held captive in Detroit, her 'hometown' since she fell from heaven. At times she would wonder to herself how far from her tiny cottage she actually was. But that didn't matter, what bothered her was that she knew she wasn't far, and yet she would probably never see it again.

Lucifer hadn't punished her yet, or so he'd say. She would receive one or two blows a day for ignoring him but never worse. That's what scared her the most; the promise he had made, telling her that he had no intention to rush it.

Every day, she knew that it could get worse. So every day she tolerated his nasty remarks, his taunts and threats while the different scenarios of what he was planning plagued her mind whenever she had a minute to herself. Lucifer rarely let her out of his sight, but when he did it all she could do was count her bruises and dread for his return to the darkened room she'd been locked in.

It was small, dim and gloomy, a cheap spindly pine framed bed, cut shorter to fit into the room with a narrow strip of carpet graying with decades of filth placed to its left. Beside the bed was a meanly proportioned window layered in aging mold and dust, covered by torn and frayed curtains swaying mysteriously in the shadows. Draws were overflowing with moth eaten clothes and the bedding thriving with grime. Dirt encrusted blue wallpaper was peeling off the wall near the dented floorboards.

She sat on the bed, hugging her knees tightly against her chest fearing his return. As she felt that oh, so familiar shiver run down her spine, she didn't even have to look at him to know that he was there.

"Still moping, I see." He sneered, though she could almost hear the irritation in his voice. She glared up at him, wondering what else she could do apart from sit there and sulk. As usual, she remained silent, deciding not to risk his bipolar temper.

He sighed, advancing towards the bed calmly. As he sat down Lily recoiled, trying to keep her distance. Lucifer grabbed her ankle as she tried to pull away from him, his cold touch sending unpleasant shivers through her body. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. "Not yet, anyway... We've plenty of time for that."

She calmed down, a frown on her face as she looked into his eyes. He was thinking about something, she could tell. But she wouldn't dare ask. As he smiled, she knew he was about to tell her anyway and yet his dark chuckle was anything but a good sign. She doubted he bought good news. "I've been tipped off about a little Pagan meeting… of sorts."

Lyrianna tilted her head, finally getting the courage to speak. "Why are you telling me?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, I simply thought you'd enjoy a little field trip. You being locked in here for the last… two months? Is it."

"Three." She corrected him, her tone dull and emotionless.

The devil nodded. "Three. Well someone's keeping count." He mocked, clapping his hands together. "So, will you be joining me or-?"

Lyrianna rested her head against the wall, trying to understand what he wanted from her. "Wh-what's the catch?" She assumed there was one, but to be fair, who wouldn't? It was Lucifer after all.

His eyes widened as though she'd insulted him, feigning his innocence. "Think of it as a treat. Or don't. I mean, I don't care." He chuckled. "But, you should know… The Winchesters will be there."

Lily's heart pounded against her chest at the mention of the name. Until the realization caused her stomach o churn. "N-no. You won't take Sam!" She couldn't stop herself. "You won't hurt either one of them! I won't let you!"

She could see it in his eyes, the rising anger. The moment she realized her mistake, it was too late. A hard slap accompanied her words, adding one more to the bruises she'd already received.

His tantrums always were immediate and violent. There was no winding up period, no warning. They were full force from the very start like a bomb with no fuse, just an immediate explosion. But unlike such a blast he could go on for some time, sustained in his rage. He'd slap her, then he'd go on through the day like nothing had happened.

She clutched her cheek in shock and pain, tears welling in her eyes as he spoke. "You will come with me." He hissed. "And you will watch as I put an end to those so called gods. If you so much as look away I'll make the punishments I have planned for you far worse than you could possibly bring that pretty little head of yours to imagine. Understand?"

She nodded quickly. "Y-yes."

Lucifer smiled sadistically. "Good! Let's go then."

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise at his sudden mood change. Of course, she should be used to it by now. "N-now?" She stammered.

With a light tap on her shoulder, Lucifer had moved them from that murky old room to what seemed to be a lobby of a four star hotel. The sudden light blinded the girl for a split second until she felt the devil's hand grab her wrist and pull her towards a counter where a very slick and slim man stood. He was dressed in a burgundy dress suit with a black bow tie.

He looked up as Lucifer's hand hit the bell. "Checking in." He jeered.

The deity smiled nervously in his presence. "Lucifer, thanks for coming."

Lyrianna watched the way Lucifer stared at him, his eyes cold and hating... Disgusted, even. "Oh, you did right calling me."

The black haired man seemed to notice the revulsion as well, for in his next few words, he himself started to get tense. "I-It's just... The way the talk is heading in there, it's... It's insane!"

"You know, I never understood you pagans, always fighting, always happy to sell out your own kind." Lucifer frowned. "No wonder you forfeited this planet to us. You are worse than humans. You're worse than demons. And yet you claim to be Gods." He twisted his fingers effortlessly and the deity died as his neck snapped, falling onto the ground in a heap. Lucifer glanced at Lily, who couldn't seem to take her eyes of off the corpse. "And they call me prideful." He sneered. "Come on."

Lyrianna had no choice but to follow him upstairs, where they saw the pagans, ready to fight. Deep down she wondered if they even knew who they were up against. By the time Lucifer had finished with them, their bodies lay like butchered animals in a waste of blood. One corpse lay there, mouth open, blood oozing out of his mouth, staring up at her with dead eyes. Another was propped clumsily against the far wall, his arms scattered somewhere across the room as his guts spilled out onto the blood stained floor.

Others lay there, scattered all over the corridor, staining the walls in crimson.

She could feel the tears in her eyes, seeing their faces as Lucifer tore them to pieces. She glanced at him, spattered in blood like her. His grin terrified her more than anything as he walked towards her. "I must say, you took it better than I thought." He admired.

"It's him." She heard Sam's voice from one of the rooms, but before she could react, Lucifer grabbed her forearm roughly as he dragged her towards the voice's source.

"How?" A woman's voice asked.

Lyrianna's heart pounded when she heard Dean. "Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?"

"We can't."

Lucifer grinned as he entered the room. "Of course you can't. You didn't say 'mother, may I?'" Lily's eyes connected with both of the Winchesters and she couldn't help but give them a weak smile. "Sam, Dean, good to see you again."

It was as if they were too much in shock to do anything when they saw her standing there, not torn completely into pieces. The two deities however, didn't even give her a second glance.

"You think you own the planet?" The male one snarled, getting into Lucifer's face. "What gives you the right?" Lucifer stabbed him, ripping him apart from the inside with his bare hand.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." He growled. Blood coated his right arm like caramel over an apple. In the darkness it barely shone red, instead under the flickering yellow light above, it was almost a sickly blackish-gold.

As he threw the dead body onto the ground, the woman became enraged, engulfing her arms in fire which she threw at Lucifer, giving Sam and Dean a chance to grab Lily and jump for cover behind an overturned table. The flames dissipated revealing no damage whatsoever to Lucifer's vessel.

Lyrianna sobbed into Dean's chest as he and Sam embraced her. This wasn't exactly the reunion she'd hoped for, but she couldn't deny how happy she was to be in the arms of the ones who wanted to keep her safe. The devil hit the deity with an uppercut to the chin, sending her flying across the room.

"You okay?" Sam asked Lily, noticing all the bruises on her cheek and arms.

But she wasn't the one to reply. "Not really. Better late than never, huh?" Then his eyes spotted Lily. "Lyrianna?" He gasped.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Gabriel?" He hugged her tightly, but there were clearly more urgent matters at hand before they could really talk to each other.

"Guard this, with your life." He gave something to Dean and ran out from their pathetic excuse of a hiding place.

Lucifer was about to stamp on the weakened deity, but was blown back through the doors. "Lucy, I'm home." Gabriel picked up the woman, who seemed okay enough to walk. "Guys! Get her outta here!"

Lily, Sam and Dean were about to take the woman away, yet Lucifer wasn't having it. He clicked his fingers and Lily was by his side again. "Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

Dean hesitated to go back for Lily, but she nodded, praying that Gabriel would win the fight before it had even begun. "Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

Lucifer glared at him angrily. "Wait, what did you just say to me?"

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys." The archangel mocked.

Lyrianna watched the scene worriedly, unsure whether or not Gabriel's remarks were cunning or not. By the looks on Lucifer's face, it only seemed to make him angrier.

"Watch your tone." The devil warned.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Lyrianna couldn't help but agree with him there, yet she decided it a good idea not to voice her thoughts.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael-" Lucifer started.

The trickster cut him off. "Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too."

"You disloyal-"

Lucifer's eyes darkened as Gabriel interrupted him once again. "Oh, I'm loyal. To them!"

Lyrianna smiled at that. Lucifer saw, and glared at her irritably. "Who? These so called Gods?"

"To people, Lucifer. People."

He scoffed in disbelief. "So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?" Lyrianna narrowed her eyes at the way he described the people she'd been living with for the last few centuries.

"Because Dad was right. They are better than us." Gabriel explained.

Lucifer's temper resurfaced again. "They are broken! Flawed! Abortions!"

"Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. And you should see the Spearmint Rhino! I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer sighed.

Gabriel gave him a small smile. "No one makes us do anything." Lyrianna's heart skipped a beat when she noticed a second Gabriel, coming up slowly over Lucifer's shoulder. He was going to kill him. She was going to be free.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." As he lunged forward, Lucifer caught his arm and stabbed his brother with his own sword, directly into his chest. "Here."

"NO!" Lyrianna yelled.

"Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." She watched in horror while Lucifer jerked the blade in Gabriel's chest. In a burst of light, he lay there, wings sprawled out… Dead.

"No…" Lily whimpered, falling to her knees. "I-I hadn't seen him for s-so long… A-and y-you… You…"

Lucifer hauled her to her feet and once again and they were back in that shadowy room. A single tear slid down from her pale green eyes, followed by another, and another, until soon a steady stream of salty tears flowed their way down her bruised cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that had been held inside of her since the very beginning, but still she didn't make a sound.

When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them. Lucifer didn't acknowledge her tears, instead he simply stared at her, curled up on the bed shaking. "He was your brother…" She sobbed, breaking the silence.

Lucifer faced her, his eyes flashing dangerously. "He betrayed me."

"I betrayed you." She cried. "Why haven't you killed me!?"

He frowned. "I would never my own little angel." He taunted.

Lyrianna stared daggers at him. "I am not your angel."

"Oh yes. I almost forgot." He chuckled. "You still want me to prove it, don't you?"

Her eyes widened fearfully. "N-no."

"Now, don't be scared, princess." He mocked sympathy. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I mean I could." Lucifer crawled closer towards her, cornering her until she could feel the wall behind her. Trapped. "I could inflict pain like you can't even imagine. I could inflict such delicious perfect pain." He paused to stare callously at Lily's intimidated face.

"But as long as you behave I'm not going to harm a glorious little hair on that glorious little head." He chuckled.

Lyrianna's stomach twisted with a new found dread, "What do you want from me?" She whispered.

Lucifer scoffed. "Who wouldn't?" He sneered. "Pretty face like that, even without your grace, you're stunning."

She glared at him in disbelief. "You want me because you think I'm 'stunning'?"

"Oh, no. There's more to it than that." He teased. "You're feisty at times… Like now." He added with a grin. "Yet mostly submissive. You have a mind of your own unlike any other angel. Not to mention one very important thing; you were made to be mine."

Her eyes widened and she could barely stop herself. "Bullshit, you-!"

He cut her off. "God created a… mate, for all of us. Me, Gabriel, Michael and Raphael. The other three are still in heaven. Dead or alive. I don't really care. But you're not just an ordinary angel. You're my angel."

Lily could tell he was telling the truth, but it terrified her, more than anything. "N-no… I-."

Lucifer nodded, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yes."

"Why me?" She whimpered.

Lucifer sighed. "Because it had to be you, Lyrianna. It always had to be you. If you don't believe I own you, then I will prove it to you." The threat lingered, but she was far too upset and angry to care.

"I will kill myself before letting you own me." She snarled.

He didn't reply, so she looked up, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was once again left with her thoughts. Gabriel was dead. The Winchesters had lost her again. And she really did belong to Lucifer. It couldn't get any worse than this, could it?

* * *

 **Please review! :3**


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

The answer to that question was undeniably rhetorical. Of course everything could get worse, and it did. Within weeks, Lyrianna had started to question her own reality. Three months of loneliness was nothing compared to three more of an endlessly amount of mental breakdowns.

Lucifer would come and go, but he'd be there every day without fail. He wouldn't talk to her, only stare at the sleeping little angel curled onto the bed. Most of the time she was only pretending, praying he'd just leave her alone. He decided to humor her first, allowing her to believe that she was safe, waiting for the right moment to yank the wool off of her eyes.

But not this time. He could tell she was dreaming. It was ironic to him at first. She used to be afraid of falling asleep, knowing that she'd see him lurking somewhere in the shadows ready to attack her. Now it was the other way around and she didn't even want to wake up, knowing that the devil would be there.

He had even found it entertaining, until he realized that she was trying to escape the world she truly lived in. Escape him. In those dreams were her sweet desires living in her own vivid imagination; the girl whom she wanted to be, the things she wished to have. But most of all it was her only way of feeling free from not only him, but from everything dark that surrounded her. And it's so sad to think that the moment her eyes opened, all her hopes will be lost again until she falls back to sleep.

Lucifer wouldn't have that. He wouldn't let her forget whom she belonged to. So he decided to corrupt her serene fictional paradise once and for all, denying her any belief that she'll ever be free. Repudiating her of her own dreams.

 _It really was breathtaking, no one could've denied it, not even the devil. The endless amount spring colors that lead to the woodland in the distance was indescribable. He smirked when he noticed her crossed legged against one of the many trees, running her fingertips along the top of the flowers as she basked in the sunlight._

 _Of course, she couldn't see him. Not yet. He wanted to watch, waiting for the right time to shred her world apart for good. She was far too much at ease with this world, examining the mountains in the distance, as though guessing how high they really were. This place, this enchanted beautiful place was the definition of peace and without him by her side all her fears and sadness slipped away into nothing. Here in this meadow was the first time in years that she had found true serenity. A gentle cool breeze slipped through her hair, making the long grass dance and sway steadily in unison. But that breeze turned colder as he started to approach, the chills running down her spine._

 _Then she saw him, sat beside her casually as though he'd been there the whole time. "Get out of my head." She spat, much to his surprise._

 _He chuckled. "Nice place you've got here." He complimented._

 _Lyrianna's head tilted slightly, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want? If you're here to gloat-"_

 _Lucifer cut her off. "Gloat? Oh, no. I don't do that."_

 _She scoffed. "You're joking, right? I mean, that's basically all you've been doing to me these last few months if you're not tormenting me."_

 _His eyes darkened slightly. "It's amazing how much more of a fight you put up when you're dreaming. When you're awake all I see is a broken little angel who's too afraid to even speak, fearing the consequences. Do you honestly think I'd tolerate you talking back to me? Dream or no dream, darling, I own you. It's about time you learnt that." He derided._

 _Lily's eyes became glassier with every word that he spoke, realizing that everything he had said was true. "It's my dream. I created this place." She whispered softly. "And it helps me feel safe. Whether you're here or not…" She admitted. "I-I need it."_

 _He shrugged. "But you're forgetting something, Lyrianna… I am here. And this little fantasy you've created will turn into dust by the time I get through to that pretty little skull of yours; you will never be free of me."_

 _She felt a cold single tear fall down her cheek. "C-can't you just… Just let me have this? This one thing. I'll go insane without it."_

 _He shushed her, pulling her almost gently from her position into what was probably meant to be a comforting hug. "Shh…" He cooed soothingly, lightly caressing the back of her head. "Sanity has nothing to do with it, my dear. You're trying to escape. Maybe not physically, but I can see it in your eyes. You're trying to make up your own mental little getaway dreamland to escape the life you're living now."_

 _Lyrianna sobbed into his chest, trying to imagine it was someone else holding her, his words piercing her like a knife._

Her eyes opened and she bolted up right in her bed, her eyes full of fresh tears. Lucifer was there, sitting on the bed with a smug like grin on his face. She glared at him. "Leave me alone." She muttered.

Lucifer scoffed. "Oh, I don't think so." She looked away, glowering. "Turn away all you want, but I'm not going anywhere, flower." He sneered. "And neither are you. If you fall asleep, I may even join you."

Her stomach churned when she realized he was serious. He was never going to leave her alone. Not even for a second. "Since we're both alone here…" He started, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

She couldn't help it, what happened next. She spat directly onto his face. He sat there stunned for a second until he wiped it off slowly, before backhanding roughly across the face, splitting her lip. "You don't wanna play, huh?" He scorned. "Well that's a shame, isn't it? I'd have thought you more willing seeing as you've been locked up in here for the last six months with nothing to do."

Lyrianna wiped the blood from her lip and avoided his gaze. "Like I said before… I would sooner die than letting you own me… Whether I was made for you or not… C-can't you see?" She whimpered. "I-if I can't get away, I will never stop fighting you. I don't care if you let me die of boredom, I will never let you…" She trailed off, tears running down her face.

Lucifer was silent for a second, and to her surprise he simply laughed. It took her a moment to realize that he wasn't actually amused. "You're being awfully insolent today, aren't you? I do believe I warned you about your behavior a few months ago, hm?"

"I am not a child!" She yelled, though her fear was slowly starting to resurface.

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not…" He agreed. "But you should definitely work on your attitude."

"Or what?" She snapped, her voice cracking. "You'll chain me up? Torture me?" She sneered, barley holding in her tears.

Lucifer grabbed her suddenly and yanked her against him, one hand at her back holding her to him and the other fisting in her hair roughly. "That does sound good, doesn't it?" Completely taking her off guard, he kissed her, forcing her lips apart with his tongue as she squirmed in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She tried to pull away, but his hand slipped from her hair to cup the nape of her neck.

When he whispered, his cold breath brushed over her lips. "That's nothing compared to what I have in store for you, sweetheart."

Her pale eyes widened in revulsion. "Y-you can't be serious! If you think just for one second that I-I'd ever-!"

Before she could finish there was loud knock on the door. "Saved by the bell." Lucifer mumbled angrily, with a click of his fingers, the door that Lily had never seen open, opened.

To Lily's shock two demons roughly manhandled Sam and Dean Winchester inside. As much as she had missed them, she knew that this wasn't a good thing. "No." She whispered.

Lucifer seemed pleased when he saw them, yet there was something in his eyes that said so otherwise. "Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in." He jeered.

He paced towards the window, lightly breathing on the glass, and drew a pitchfork in the almost icy condensation. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite."

"Well, I'll alert the media." Dean retorted.

Lucifer turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think?"

This is it, Lyrianna thought. The six months were up… She knew what was coming. "We're not here to fight you."

He glanced at Lily before replying. "No? Then why are you?" Lucifer asked.

"I want to say 'yes.'" Sam stated, his eyes holding a secret she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Sam, don't-!" She started, but with a wave of the devil's hand, she was bound and gagged.

"Excuse me?"

Sam took a breath, closed his eyes and the two demons dropped down dead in a flash of light. The fallen angel's eyes widened in complete shock.

"Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer mocked.

Sam glared at him, determined. "You heard me. Yes."

Lucifer observed him for a second, and frowned. "You're serious." He realized.

There was something else, something Lily didn't know about. "Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off." That wasn't like them. She barely knew the boys but she knew they wouldn't just give up so easily.

"Meaning?"

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back-"

Lucifer sighed in annoyance. "Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam."

The rings? Lily frowned, trying to understand what was happening. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam lied, trying to ignore the look of dread on his brother's face.

"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me. One round, no tricks… You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." Lily's heart pounded, but she knew there was no way that Sam's plan was going to work so easily.

"So he knows. Doesn't change anything." Sam whispered to Dean.

But his brother was having none of it. "Sam, no." Dean was border point crying by now.

"We don't have any other choice."

The next few words would possibly change everything. "Yes."

For a split second they were blinded by the light. When it vanished, Dean looked around, trying to find Sam, who was motionless on the floor.

Lyrianna's struggled with her bonds, knowing that she only had a few seconds. "Hang on, Lily. I'll be there in a sec'." Dean took the Horsemen's rings out of his pocket and threw them at the wall. "Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon." He chanted before rushing over to her and cutting her free from the ropes.

She hugged him as a hole appeared in the wall where the rings once were. It felt for a second that all the air was being sucked into it. Dean noticed as Sam stirred, waking up. "No, Dean! Wait!" Lyrianna begged him as he rushed over.

"Sammy!" He yelled.

"Dean!" Sam groaned. "I can feel him. Oh, god!" Lyrianna could see the gleam in his eyes and she knew that that was not Sam.

"Dean!" She tried shouting, yet no words came out. She could practically hear him laughing at her.

The eldest brother's back was turned to her and she couldn't even stand when she tried, it was as though he had paralyzed her completely. "You got to go now! Come on! Go now, Sammy. Now!"

Lucifer walked towards the hole and took some very deep breaths, until he decided to stop the charade. He smiled and turned back to Dean

Lyrianna winced at the look on Dean's face when he heard the next few words. "I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone…Chdr bvtmon tabges babalon." The hole closed, and vanished as though it was never there. Lucifer sighed as he picked up the rings and placed them in Sam's pocket. "I told you...This would always happen in Detroit."

He glanced at Lily and gave her a dark smile before waving his hand over her, allowing her to move once again. "I'll be back for you, Lyrianna." He promised before he disappeared. Dean put his hands to his head with tears in his eyes.

Lily stood from the bed and ran to him placing her arms around his waist, "I'm so sorry." She cried on his shoulder. "I can't even imagine the pain you must be feeling."

His eyes widened, when he saw the blood on her face. "What the hell did he do to you?" He breathed.

She bowed her head. "H-he um… I don't really want to talk about. Let's just get out of here."

* * *

 **Please review! :3**


End file.
